gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Dixie - Dundas - Lloydminister, Gravenhurst
Dixie - Dundas - Lloydminister, also spelled as Dixie - Dundas - Lloydminster, (Spring 2010 Population 8,042) is a town in Gravenhurst Region in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The town is also commonly known simply as Dundas, the largest community within the town. The town is located immediately north of the City of Archemedes, and is one of its suburbs. The majority town is part of the Archemedes CMA, and is the 16th biggest municipality in terms of population as of April 2010 (down from 13th from April 2009). According to the 2009 definition of the census metropolitan areas / census agglomeration borders, over 80% of the town's land and over 90% of the town's population is located in the Archemedes CMA. The remaining parts of the town is located in the adjacent Manhatten CA. History Dundas was historically an Aboriginal hub for fishing and hunting due to the vast forests and the immense Dundas Lake located within the town. In 1899, Sir William B. Trevor purchased the land with the "Dundas - Trevor Agreement". This began the establishment of the town named Dundas - Trevor. The name Trevor was later dropped because Trevor was involved in other land purchases in Alphabet County, in which he wished to have one single township named after himself. When the City of Archemedes began to sprawl outward into the countrysides in the 1930s, towns around Archemedes boomed. Dundas, a remote community prior to 1930s began to became a more established town. In 1944, Dundas GO Station was built within the town, and further fuelled growth. Dundas steadily grew alongside with Archemedes, until the creation of Donsley, Archemedes, which impacted the local growth, but population is still growing (at a much slower rate) until today. In 1979, the township of Dundas was granted a status of a Town. In 1984, the town merged with the nearby Townships of Dixie and Lloydminister, as a result of all three readings of the "Dundas - Dixie - Lloydminister Act" passed within Archemedes CMA. The Act was later renamed to Dixie - Dundas - Lloydminister, so the names of the townships would be in alphabetical orders. On September 1, 1984, the three towns officially merged. In 1997, a crisis came upon to the town. A community off Dundas Line, named Old Minister demanded to form their own police village. The local residents, account for about 100 residents, were extremely unhappy of how the town government ignored their existence, and over the years, there had not been much resources put into the community, while other communities within town gained community centres, schools, hospitals, bus terminals, et cetera. After a long application and court hearings, in 2001, Old Minister was ruled to be an independent police village. On July 1, 2002, Old Minister was officially approved by the King and became a police village on its own. The community remains to be a police village to this date. Town Facilities The town features a town hall near Reid Street and Dundas Line, in the heart of the town centre. There are also community centres in the communities of Dixie and Lloydminister. The Gravenhurst Regional Transit operates a bus terminal in the town, named Dundas Terminal, and serves the town with about 7 conventional bus routes. GO Train North-South Corridor Line and the Alberta Corridor Line operate within town, and serve the town with two stations: Dundas GO Station and Lloydminister GO Station. Due to ongoing growth of the region, and due to part of the Archemedes Metropolitan Ring Highway Plan, Highway 507, a proposed 4-lane expressway is being built near the southern end of the town. Shopping Residents generally rely on the Dundas - Guelph Village Mall to shop, and mostly commercial districts in Archemedes as Dundas is only about 30 - 45 minutes away from Downtown Archemedes. Demography The town is the 13th biggest in terms of population with a population of 8,042 in April 2010. The town experienced a 7% growth since last census, but when compared to the Spring 2009 Census, the town had drastically increased its population by over 28%. Nearby Municipalities * North : Guelph * East : Wellington * South: Archemedes * West: Arithmetic Category:Gravenhurst Region Category:Archemedes Census Metropolitan Area Category:Manhatten Census Agglomeration